85% Win Rate Strat for Newbies
I myself haven't been playing this game for too long but I seem to be getting a feel for this game. When I was a a noob, I tried to find strategies for the game but none were found. So I am creating this for the new players out there. water This strategy requires at least 1 ally so don't try to solo with this. # Early Game(Setting Up Economy) Place a nuclear plant at your base. Ally A: Quickly get a naval shipyard and place power plant/oil rig at every energy crystal/oil spot. Ally B: Use A's naval shipyard and do the same. Ally C: Build another shipyard and do the same. Truce: Optional, but preferred.(20-30 min) Critical Errors: DO NOT get a producer other than shipyard during step 1 as this will prevent you from having enough cash to expand. DO NOT place nuclear plants anywhere except for bases as if they get destroyed you will lose a lot of money. 2. Assert Dominance This step is crucial as you want your enemies to know you are not to be messed with but still keeping with truce. If waterways are the main way of moving troops around, then 1 or 2 allies, not all, will research submarines. Build only one research centre each as subs don't take that long to research and you want to conserve money for later on. Build 1-3 subs depending on your cash. But if you notice that your enemy has destroyers, as they are the only thing that can hit subs, get gunboats to tank for your subs as they destroy the destroyers. 3. Prepare for offensive Pick not the strongest or weakest base but the one in the middle as this will prepare you for beating the harder one. Each ally does ONE of the following(If you can afford build more, highly unadvisable) # Build barracks # Tanks, or research more things. # Airport or improve navy The space link is not included because it is really expensive and if your enemies are skilled they are going to exploit that, but if you have an economy of at least 120 cpm, then go for it. Always keep an eye on other bases and the mini-map at the bottom left corner in case your enemies start attacking you. At this point truce should probably be over so go ahead and destroy enemy rigs and plants to weaken their economy. If you want destroy their shipyard too. 1 ally gets heavy soldiers or juggernauts if cash allows, 2nd ally get tanks or continues researching for long term stuff like nuke and 3rd ally gets airforce and more than half should heavy planes. If the enemy looks like they are preparing to attack, then get an ally to remain at base with troops to defend. Note: When getting navy only get ONE aircraft carrier as the only main purpose is to have a mobile airport and it has high health. Then, ATTACK!!! 4. Mid-Late Game After seeing you destroy their ally's base, they may do something called turret/land mine/sea mine spam, but usually turrets. This consists of a insane wall of turrets or anti air turrets defending their base. If the turret spam is AWAY from their CC, then ignore the turrets for now and attack their base. land This needs an ally as well. # place a nuclear plant at your energy crystal. # go and place a power plant at any crystal. # place a nuclear power plant at your allies. # ask them to make barracks. # take over energy crystals and make power plants. # Build your army from there. # make tanks. # try to make planes. you can skip this step. # attack. Category:Strategy